


DAY 1: SHARING BED

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun had to share bed cause Ten and Johnny decided to be unholy





	DAY 1: SHARING BED

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my first fic here and it's cause a group of friends organised #Fictober2018 (you can find all the info on tw using this #)  
> Anyways this is the first day and all of my fics for this month will be on a tw thread (hit me up on @hitthatseulgi)
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

College years are the best years of your life, for Taeyong this was sort of true. Going against his parents he decided to major in something that was truly his passion: dance. On the first year he met his best friend, his soulmate, his one and only and also another dance major: Ten. He wasn't sure about their relationship when he first saw the Thai lanky boy trying not to crush himself under his luggage. However after a long and difficult first year they became best friends. Taeyong also ended up with a curious group of friends: Doyoung and Taeil, vocal majors; Yuta, Winwin and Haechan more dance majors and Jaehyun, Mark and Johnny, media majors. On their second year Ten decided to man up and asked Johnny out, finally, Taeyong couldn't handle another month of Ten's cries cause "Johnny's too good for me" if only he saw Johnny's heart eyes every time he spoke. Doyoung and Taeil also started to date not long after the Johnten thing, but everyone knew that something was going on.

Now in the middle of his third university year, Taeyong found himself having a kind of life crisis, not only he had the phatest crush of his life, Ten and Johnny decided that their shared room was the best place to do their new found fave activity: the unholy. "THAT'S IT I'M DONE. I can't handle it anymore. Ten, sunshine of my life I love you I really do and I'm incredibly happy that you found someone like Johnny but could you...I don't know maybe stop sucking each other's faces when I'm in the room, I need to study TEN FOR FUCKS SAKE TAKE YOUR HAND OUT OF JOHNNY'S PANTS I'M TRYING TO GO ON WITH MY LIFE" and with that Taeyong got his sweater and left the room scandalized only to listen Johnny screaming "you can sleep in my room, Jae's alone". So that's how a very blushed Taeyong ended up squished in Jaehyun's bed, why? Apparently Johnny and Ten also did the unholy in Johnny's bed and Johnny was not a fan of washing the sheets that often. After speaking for what felt like hours they ended up falling asleep only to wake up on a compromising position, Taeyong got up in a jump red like a tomato and run away to class, not even washing his face. However he didn't notice Jaehyun's equally red face and Jaehyun prayed that he didn't hear his fast heartbeat during the night. Jaehyun had a crush with Taeyong ever since he saw him dancing for the first time, he thought that Taeyong was way out of his league however once they became friends he realized that he was just as chaotic as him.

After that night, they shared more nights squished in a bed, sometimes in Taeyong's room, sometimes in Jaehyun's room depending on where the unholy couple decided to spend the night. Their relationship evolved to something weird yet it made their hearts warm. No more embarrassed looks when they woke up cuddled to each other, sitting closer to the other when they were with their group of friends even holding hands randomly. "Come one Yong, Jae likes you! It's so obvious why can't you see it?" Ten breathed "It's not that easy, maybe we're just good friends" Taeyong answered "my ass, good friends don't act like a couple, man up for once and ask him out! Anygays I'm going out with Johnny tonight" After Ten left, Taeyong kept thinking about what his best friend said, he liked Jae for a long time and he was sure by now that he was in love with him, but being the chaotic gay he was he only could do one thing

[on the phone]

"hmmm Jae? It's me, yeah uhmm do you wanna spent the night here? ...yeah they went out but I don't even know if they're coming back, I just wanna share bed with you"


End file.
